


It's Late [I Want Love]

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Daddy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (mild) Incest Kink? Maybe?, Bottom Jared, Character Bleed, Comeplay, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, J3 - Freeform, JDM tweeted "share with your brother" it's not my fault, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan disturb my peace. Their ridiculous father/son back and forth banter on Twitter has been my recent undoing. There really isn't plot to summarize. Contained within: J3, "Daddy," and sexy times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Oooookay. So this is all kinds of new stuff for me, and I'm _supposed_ to be working on half a dozen other things right now but this is _not_ my fault. Every time Jared or Jensen tweeted JDM saying "Papa" or "Dad" this became more inevitable. And then today JDM had to go and add that final straw, the one that broke me: "share with your brother." Goddammit. 
> 
> So what follows here is my self-indulgent attempt at J3 (which was super easy to dream up and not so easy to write; threesomes are hard?!) in a sort of non-AU setting where they all met and fell in love on the set of Supernatural, fast forward to present day where they all live together in Austin and JDM has a shitty schedule filming in Atlanta for the Walking Dead. Yeah. I don't know. It just _happened_ , okay? Okay.
> 
> (I also already have a well-fleshed out timestamp/prequel brewing for these three, so if you like, let me know!)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so read at your own risk (so sorry). 
> 
> Title from Bad Company's _Can't Get Enough_.

Jeff is exhausted after the seventeen day shoot and long, late night flight. He easily could have stayed in the hotel one more night but work had wrapped a full day earlier than anticipated and he couldn’t resist flying home to surprise his boys. After almost three weeks apart he was absolutely longing to see them, anxious to get back to their home in Austin. Filming had gone late most days so he barely even managed to talk to them over the phone much less get into any of their usual long distance fun, though they sent him enough pictures to make sure he always still knew exactly what he was missing.

 

It’s well after midnight by the time the plane lands and going on close to two in the morning by the time the taxi pulls up in front of their house. Jeff had been channeling his inner walker, spaced out and barely present for how tired he was getting to the airport in Atlanta, but with every mile that he gets closer to his boys he is more alert. Unfolding himself from the cab, Jeff is practically buzzing with excitement, wide awake now that they’re almost in arms reach.

 

He’s careful as he goes inside, deliberately as quiet as he can be so as not to disturb them. He leaves all the lights off as he sets down his suitcase in front hallway, easing out of his jacket and leaving it folded over top of his luggage. He toes off his boots so he can silently pad up the stairs in his sock feet. He’s so ready to slip into bed with them – they’re going to be so warm and so soft and he’s missed the comfort of their bodies so fiercely –  that his dick is already half-hard in his jeans with the anticipation.

 

Their bedroom door isn’t closed all the way, open just a crack, and Jeff moves slowly towards it in the dark, reaching out and easing it open. His heart swells immediately at the sight, his chest tight like it can barely contain it, and he can’t help but bite his lip and lean against the doorjamb a moment to just bask in it.

 

Their California king is in the middle of the room and in the middle of the massive bed, Jared and Jensen are all tangled up together, dead to the world. Jared’s head is tucked under Jensen’s chin, against his chest, their arms around each other, the room silent and still except for the hush of their breathing and the subtle, steady rise and fall of their chests.

 

The desperate ache behind his ribcage finally subsides to more standard levels and Jeff sighs, smiling to himself as he tugs his black t-shirt up over his head and drops it soundlessly to the floor beside him. He moves gingerly to undo his belt, careful not to let the metal clink, trapping the buckle in one hand as he undoes his button and zipper with the other. He steps out of his jeans, underwear, and socks, leaving his clothes in a pile to deal with tomorrow.

 

His cock hangs heavily between his legs as he moves towards the bed, twitching with interest the moment his knee presses down into their duvet. He stalks up the bed, arms and knees wide so he’s hovering over Jared and Jensen both. Jeff’s weight cause the mattress to dip and Jared shifts first, stirring so that Jensen is moved a little, making him snuffle in his sleep.

 

“Boys,” Jeff rumbles, his voice low and rough and teasing. “Daddy’s home.”

 

They never really did let that part of the Winchesters go, even though it’s been over a decade since Jeff has played John on camera.

 

He can’t resist nuzzling in as they both slowly wake up. He plants a quick kiss at the corners of their mouths, inhaling deeply the breath-warmed, sweet air in the close space between them.

 

“Jeff?” Jensen croaks out, voice cracking with sleep, sounding surprised and pleased. His eyes blink as he rolls onto his back and Jared follows the movement, lying half on top of him.

 

“You– you’re home early?” Jared’s lashes flutter as he wakes, and a sleepy smile spreads on his face.

 

“Yeah, baby boy, that’s right. We wrapped early. Couldn’t stay away from you two another minute.” Jeff kisses them both to emphasize his words, a quick, firm press of lips. Jared and Jensen both hum happily against his mouth and then start to roll apart, making small, sleepy sounds as they move that Jeff missed so much while he was away.

 

“Get in here, papa bear,” Jensen teases drowsily, starting to lift the covers as Jeff knee-steps over the boys so he’s in the middle now.

 

Jared’s already reaching for him as Jeff crawls under the blanket and wiggles into place on his back in the space they’ve made for him. His palms are so warm and they move languidly over his body as Jeff settles in, sighing happily.

 

“Bring it in, boys. Daddy missed you something awful,” he says, spreading his arms so Jared and Jensen can each tuck in under them on either side of him. He groans as they get comfortable when he realizes they’re both naked, the velvet-soft skin of their dicks pressing against Jeff’s hips.

 

“We missed you, too,” Jensen adds, and Jeff can hear the suggestive notes in his tone. Jensen is grinning up at him as he pumps his hips a little, pressing his stiffening cock into Jeff’s body as if to show just _how much_ Jeff was missed.

 

Jeff wraps his arms around each of them and hugs them close a moment before letting his hands roam their backs, smoothing down the tempting curves of their spines to reach down and palm both their asses.

 

Jared arches his back and a tiny, broken whine escapes him as Jeff digs his fingers into his backside. “Missed you so much, Jeff.”

 

Jared pushes himself up enough that he can tilt his chin up and kiss at Jeff’s neck, small, sweet kisses and kitten licks all the way up, nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

 

“Ah, sweetheart,” Jeff sighs, kneading at Jared’s cheeks encouragingly. Jensen shifts, too, props himself up on his elbow and lays half on Jeff’s chest so he can kiss at his mouth. With both of them doting on him like this, Jeff’s already hard cock quickly starts to drip and his stomach swoops with waves of want. The hand he’s got on Jared he slides up and into his hair, getting a good grip so he can tug at it while Jared works just to hear him whimper. Jared keeps kissing, licking and sucking at his neck, nuzzling along his jaw and rubbing his face against Jeff’s beard like a cat, and Jensen is teasing Jeff’s tongue with his own, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it to make Jeff moan. He feels so good right where he is, at home with the weight of beautiful boys who love him on his chest, pinning him to the bed with their bodies and the roll of their hips where they’re rubbing against him.

 

He’s happy to let them both do as they please, take whatever they need from him after his having been away, thrilled to just provide. Jensen lets go of his tongue and smiles, eyes bright even in the dark, before tugging at Jeff’s lip with his teeth, kissing his lips one last time before moving to his jaw and down his neck.

 

Jensen reaches across Jeff to stroke at Jared’s arm, tug at his elbow to get his attention. Jared whimpers and lets go of where he was sucking on Jeff’s delicate skin with a quiet, wet _pop_ , his heavy-lidded eyes searching for Jensen only to find him looking back at him from where he’s slid down Jeff’s body and has Jeff’s nipple between his teeth. Jared is breathing heavily already, short and high in his chest, and he makes an eager, wanton sound as he follows Jensen’s lead, shimmying lower so he can take Jeff’s other nipple into his mouth.

 

Jeff groans like he’s taken a punch to the gut when Jared and Jensen both start to tug and suck at him. He gets his other hand in Jensen’s hair, too, cradling both of their heads in the palm of his hands. His breath hitches as Jared tugs a little desperately at the nub between his teeth and Jeff shudders under them. He can feel Jared starting to get frantic in the quickening suck of his mouth so he strokes his fingers across his scalp, tilts his head to soothe him.

 

“Easy, baby, easy. I’m home now, not goin’ anywhere,” he reassures him and watches fondly as Jensen reaches for Jared again to soothe him as well with a hand soft in the small of his back. Jared whimpers at Jensen’s touch and noticeably tries to slow down, both his mouth and the grind of his dick on Jeff’s thigh. Jeff can feel how they’re both getting him wet, precome making his leg hair stick to his stick to his skin as they make a mess where they press into him.

 

Jared’s restraint doesn’t last long and soon enough his mouth opens, slack, as he pants and laps lazily at Jeff’s nipple, humping his leg with a steady, needy rhythm. Jared’s obvious desire is intoxicating, and Jensen has eased up on Jeff’s nipple to watch him, the quick huffs of his breath hot on Jeff’s chest.

 

“ _Jay_ ,” Jensen pleads, leaning over Jeff to kiss at Jared’s open lips. Their tongues play together outside their mouths so Jeff can see, and Jeff can feel Jared shiver when Jensen trails the tip of his tongue down the centre of Jared’s before pressing them together and kissing him for real. Jensen cups Jared’s jaw with his long fingers and they brush Jeff’s where he’s still holding Jared’s head. Jared gets distracted enough by Jensen’s kiss that the rhythm of his hips starts to slow again.

 

“That’s it, yeah. So pretty, boys,” Jeff spurs them on, the voyeur in him burning hot watching them together. Jeff moans hungrily as Jared devours Jensen’s mouth, licking in deep and making Jensen’s already plush, cock-sucking lips that much fuller, that much darker for the way he bruises them.

 

“You fuck him earlier, Jen? Before you boys feel asleep?” Jeff whispers, teasing himself with the thought. He drags his teeth over his bottom lip because for all the long time that they’ve been together, watching Jared and Jensen kiss has never failed to completely do it for him, making his dick ache and his hands compulsively tighten their grip where they’re still threaded through the boys’ hair. He can feel Jensen nod before he answers.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen breaks the kiss to answer and Jared whines. Jensen kisses him again quick. “Probably still a little loose, aren’t you, Jay?”

 

It’s Jared nodding then as he chases Jensen’s mouth for another kiss. “Yeah.”

 

Jeff sighs to think of it, Jensen buried balls deep inside Jared and all the sweet, sweet sounds he knows his boy can work out of him.

 

“I can still–” Jared talks around more of Jensen’s kisses “–feel his come inside me.”

  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeff growls, and lets go of Jared’s head only to curl up and reach down the length of him for a handful of his ass. “Come closer, sweetheart.”

 

Jared gasps when Jeff’s fingers dig in and he crawls up Jeff’s body a little so he lay back and still reach. Jeff slips his fingers down between Jared’s cheeks to pet at his hole and Jared sucks in a breath, goes still, and drops his forehead to Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff hums approvingly when he feels that Jared’s skin is still tacky where Jensen’s come has been leaking out of him. Jared shudders as Jeff rubs two fingers around his rim and then slips them in nearly dry. The ring of muscle gives way easily – loose, just like Jensen guessed – and Jared is still wet inside with Jensen’s release.

 

“Such good boys, both of you,” Jeff says breathily, his voice husky for how turned on he is. Jared keens at the praise, chasing Jeff’s hand and bearing down on his fingers, and Jensen beams at him. Jeff kisses Jensen quickly and kisses Jared next. “Get up here, baby. Let Daddy taste.”

 

  
“Oh, shit. Okay,” Jared exhales shakily and scrambles to comply, even though his body is trembling. He gets out from under the covers and up onto his knees.

  
Jensen eases off Jeff enough that he can wiggle his way down the bed a little, bringing the pillow with him and making sure they'll have enough room. Jeff looks up at Jared and gestures with both hands for him to come on.

 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jared chants quietly under his breath and gets himself turned around and a knee on either side of Jeff’s chest. Jeff has his arms up and out of the way and Jared tucks his feet underneath Jeff’s shoulders while Jeff gets his hands on the globes of Jared’s ass.

 

Jensen has moved now, too, because he knows what this is going to do to Jared, how quickly he’ll come apart. He gets up on his knees and straddles Jeff as well, sitting across his waist so Jeff’s dick is under him, the head rubbing behind his balls, and he’s facing Jared so Jared can hold onto him, his hands digging into Jensen’s shoulders.

 

“That’s it, Jay. Sit back now,” Jeff directs him with his hands on his hips and Jared goes easily, keeping his eyes locked on Jensen’s, who smiles at him encouragingly. Jared is sitting back on his heels and Jeff’s spreading his cheeks apart with his hands, and as he settles Jeff’s mouth is _right there_. Jared can feel his breath, the hot puffs of air on his exposed hole, and he’s so vulnerable like this but Jeff is practically purring at the sight, telling him how pretty he is, and Jensen is leaning in to kiss him, and all the attention makes him feel so safe and so loved.

 

Jeff licks up and down his crack with the flat of his tongue, pressing against his rim and moaning at the familiar musky, heady taste. Jared sucks in a breath, shudders, and clings to Jensen even more tightly, tilting his hips back even as he tries not to push down on Jeff’s mouth. His tongue is warm and soft as it licks at him, starting to tease and wiggle inside, but Jeff’s beard almost tickles as it brushes over Jared’s skin, making him hot and shivery all at once. When Jeff starts fucking his tongue into him in earnest, reaching in as far as he can get, Jared can’t stop making those precious, broken sounds, can’t focus on anything but the feel of Jeff’s smooth, slick muscle moving inside him. He drops his forehead against Jensen’s, panting, and he whimpers, trying to keep his hips still as Jeff eats him out, collecting everything Jensen left there not knowing Jeff would be coming home tonight to find. Jeff makes obscene noises as he does it, sloppy and wet and hungry, sucking at Jared’s hole and teasing him with gentle drags of his teeth. He gets his fingers in there, too, pulling at Jared’s rim to loosen him up, licking in between them and making Jared feel filthy for the way Jeff holds him open and lets the air just go _through_ him.

 

Jared is riding the edge, leaking steadily onto his thigh where his aching dick is resting, and then Jensen’s thick fingers are curling around him and he moans loudly, his body instantly conflicted, wanting to push into Jensen’s hand but also back against Jeff’s face.

 

“Jay, sweetheart,” Jensen coos, nosing along his jaw and kissing at his ear. “So good. You’re being so good for us. You gonna come, baby?”

  
  
“ _J-Jen,_ ” Jared stutters out, almost wailing, his bitten fingernails digging into Jensen’s skin enough to break it, making Jensen suck in a breath. Jensen jacks him just like he knows will do it, and Jared is practically shaking apart.

 

“Give it up, Jay. Show Daddy how happy you are that he’s home. C’mon–”

 

Jared cuts him off when he comes on a loud sob, spilling all over Jensen’s hand. Jeff groans behind him, feeling Jared’s body tighten around his tongue, and he squeezes his handfuls of Jared’s ass.

 

“ _Yeah_ , Jared, fuck. That’s it,” Jensen keeps talking into his ear, his lips teasing at the shell of it, while his hand slows and loosens it grip but keeps milking Jared for every last drop he has to give. When he’s finally spent, his body gets heavy and he shakes visibly with the effort it takes not to drop all his weight on Jeff’s face.

 

“Good boy, Jay,” Jeff praises with a last kiss to Jared’s spit-soaked hole and then he starts to push him up to get him to move. He’s pliant under Jeff’s hands, goes with them, still holding onto Jensen and Jensen has his clean hand on Jared’s side to help keep him steady.

 

Jared gets his knee up and twists so he’s sitting on one side of Jeff and he slumps over onto Jensen who’s still straddling Jeff’s waist, Jeff’s dick cushioned against the plush of his ass. Jensen holds Jared close and brings his come covered hand up to his mouth to lick clean. Jeff watches and groans, rolling his hips underneath Jensen for the friction on his cock and reaching out to get a hand on each of his boys.

 

Jensen sucks his first finger clean with his eyes locked on Jeff's, but as he goes to put the next one into his mouth Jeff stops him.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chides, tapping his fingers on Jensen’s knee. “Share with your brother.”

 

Jensen’s stomach twists hotly at Jeff’s words – so _dirtywronggood_ – and his neglected dick twitches against his thigh. He has to shut his eyes a moment and catch his breath before he can give Jeff the answer he’s looking for, the one Dean always gave John that might’ve been partly to blame for starting this whole thing all those years ago. His voice is still a measure of how wrecked he is when he finally gets it out. “Yes, sir.”

 

He shrugs his shoulder to get Jared’s attention and the kid hums a little, clearly still out of it and swimming in his afterglow.

 

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen prompts him softly. He reaches for Jared’s face with his sticky fingers and smears his come-covered thumb across Jared’s slack bottom lip. “Dad says clean up your mess.”

  
  
Jared doesn’t really open his eyes, just hums and lazily takes Jensen’s fingers into his mouth to suck on. Jensen and Jeff both moan while he works, Jensen giving him each finger in turn and then the back of his hand and finally his palm to lick clean. When he’s finished, Jensen tilts his face up with his spit-sticky hand and kisses him deeply, savouring every taste in Jared’s mouth.  

 

Jensen pulls back when he hears the telltale _click_ of the cap on the bottle of lube they keep stashed under one of their pillows. His dick throbs hotly when he thinks of what’s coming – what they’ve been longing for while Jeff was gone – and he keeps cradling Jared’s jaw in his hand as he looks down at Jeff. “How do you want to do this?”

  
  
“Kid looks beat,” Jeff huffs out a little laugh, nodding at Jared where his head is lolling back and forth on Jensen’s shoulder. “Get him up here, he can lay on my chest. You can do all the work.”

 

He winks at Jensen and Jensen scoffs, rolling his eyes though it’s all for show. This is really his favourite way to do this.

 

“C’mon, baby boy,” Jensen sits back and gets his hands under Jared’s armpits to start manoeuvring him. He leans in close to Jared’s ear. “We’re gonna fuck you now.”

  
  
Jared hums and sighs, slowly getting with the program as crawls back on top of Jeff, his knees on either side of Jeff’s chest and an elbow resting on the bed above each of Jeff’s shoulders. “Yes, please.”

 

“So good for us, kiddo,” Jeff strokes at Jared’s cheek with the thumb of one hand, tucks the pieces of hair that are falling in his eyes back behind his ears, and passes Jensen the lube with the other.

 

Jensen pours some into his palm and then takes Jeff into his hand, slicking up his cock to get him good and wet with a few long, easy pulls. Jeff shivers because the lube is cool and Jensen’s touch is so welcome. He holds Jared’s face in both hands while Jensen lines up the head of his cock at Jared’s hole, and Jared smiles back at him, looking well-fucked and well-loved, and Jeff is so, so happy to be home.

 

Jared starts to ease his hips back while Jensen holds Jeff in place. Jeff pops in like it’s nothing, Jared’s body so loose from the prep and relaxed with his orgasm, and he groans as Jared takes him all the way to the base. The hot, perfect clutch of Jared’s body is nearly everything Jeff has been dreaming about for the last seventeen days.

 

“Jay,” Jeff sighs and kisses him. Jared settles, into the kiss and into his position, and Jeff pumps his hips with what little leverage he has.

 

Jensen’s hands smooth lovingly over Jared’s hips and the swell of his ass. He leans forward to kiss at the top of each cheek and then slicks up his fingers and plays with Jeff’s balls a moment, rolling them in his hand with gentle squeezes, watching where Jeff’s cock disappears inside Jared’s body. He gives Jared a little time to adjust, though he knows Jeff always preps him thoroughly and Jared doesn’t mind the burn, knows how badly he wants to be full. Jeff can tell when Jensen lets him go that he wants to get in there, too, so he stops thrusting and tucks Jared’s face into the curve of his neck, runs his hands through Jared’s hair while Jensen works two of his fingers in alongside Jeff’s dick. Jensen rubs at his lower back with his other hand.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared groans, pushing his hips back against Jensen’s hand. “More Jen, c’mon. Need it. Need you.”

 

Jensen is used to Jared’s impatience. He twists the fingers he’s got in there as best he can, gently tugs are Jared’s rim to keep stretching it out, and Jared keeps moaning weakly and fisting his hands in the sheets.

 

“Jensen, please,” Jeff pleads finally, sounding strung out and as desperate as Jared.

 

“Okay, yeah,” Jensen sighs, more than ready. He quickly uses his free hand to dribble some lube directly onto his cock and then tosses the bottle aside. He slicks up his dick with one hand as shimmies closer into position, keeping his fingers still hooked inside Jared, and as he leans back so he can see, he lines himself up to the seemingly impossibly small space he’s trying to fit into. “Relax, baby.”

 

Jared whimpers when the head of Jensen’s cock starts to nudge and push at him. Jeff keeps petting his head with one hand and moves the other up and down his back by way of distraction, but Jeff and Jensen are both big and thick; no amount of prep will ever make this _easy_. Jensen steels himself against Jared’s broken sounds and forces himself in, withdrawing his fingers, and Jared is _so fucking tight_ around him that for a second he almost can’t breathe.

 

Jared sobs and white-knuckles the sheets, cries into the pillow under Jeff’s head, and Jeff kisses at the sweaty mess of his hair and murmurs encouraging words to get him through it.

 

Jensen has to push for every inch. He goes slowly as he can he bear, trying to give Jared time to adjust, and when he bottoms out, holding on to Jared’s shoulders for dear life, he wants to cry a little, too. Nothing feels like this – the straining, vice-like grip of Jared’s body, Jeff’s iron-hard dick pressed right against his, the three of them the closest that three people can ever be.

 

Jensen starts to slow pull back so he can slam back in, punching a groan from Jeff and another almost-hurt cry from Jared. He eases into a rhythm, a steady in and out, and every thrust forces out another of Jared’s sweet, broken cries. He’s loud, he loves it, and he takes them both like he was made to do it. He can’t find any words when he’s like this, stuffed so full there seemingly isn’t room for anything else, but when Jeff kisses him, moans against his mouth and asks him if it’s good, if he loves it, he keeps crying out with each slap of Jensen’s skin against his ass but he nods wordlessly, frantically saying yes.

 

Jeff tries to swallow down Jared’s noises with his kisses but none of them ever last long when they do this. Jared’s dick is hard again and trapped between his stomach and Jeff’s. Every one of Jensen’s thrusts forces Jared forward just enough that there’s a subtle friction and steady pressure on Jared’s cock that matches the rhythm of Jensen’s hips. He’s so, so close already.

 

“Come on, baby boy. Know you’re almost there,” Jeff whispers. “You’re gonna get us there, too. We wanna feel you. Come for us, Jay. Come for Daddy.”

 

He sounds a bit like he dying. Jared seizes, his come spreads between their bodies, and he bears down on Jeff and Jensen’s dicks so that they both gasp but Jared doesn’t really hear them. He's practically blacking out as his orgasm decimates him, almost unbearably intense with both of them inside him. It’s all Jensen and Jeff need; they’re both coming in the next instant, pumping Jared absolutely full.

 

As Jensen’s rhythm stutters and slows, he can feel what a sloppy mess they’ve made of Jared’s asshole. There’s a quiet _slick_ and _squelch_ with each tiny twitch of Jensen’s hips and a steady stream of come leaking out around their dicks and dripping down Jared’s balls.  

 

They don't like to rush this part, but Jared is dead weight on Jeff’s chest. Jensen gingerly pulls out with a sigh that Jeff echoes. He slips free from Jared, too, his cock softening and Jared’s hole so slack and open from having both of them inside. Jensen lets himself watch as the muscle slowly draws itself shut, the rim red and abused, shiny with slick and come.

 

“Clean him up, Jen,” Jeff instructs gently, his hands still rubbing up and down Jared’s back, feeling the steady in and out of his breath and the calming thunder of his pounding heart under his palms.

 

Jensen steps off the bed, skin glistening with sweat and his chest still heaving with his deep, panting breaths. Jeff watches, his eyes soft and roaming the beautiful miles of skin and all the freckles he can’t see for the lack of light, as Jensen walks away and into their ensuite bathroom. He doesn’t turn on the light but Jeff listens as he runs the water no doubt wash himself and to soak a cloth, and he kisses at the top of Jared’s head.

 

“You did so good, kiddo. Always do so good,” he whispers, even though Jared is still limp in his arms and probably doesn’t hear him.

 

Jensen comes back and crawls up the bed, eyes on Jared. He’s careful and tender as he wipes Jared clean, cognizant of the abuse his body just endured. The cloth is warm and just as Jensen finishes with Jared, he stirs, whining a little and curling in more to hide his face in Jeff’s neck. Jeff and Jensen just watch and listen, so fond, and then Jensen goes back to cleaning Jeff up, too.

 

When everyone’s clean and the cloth is tossed in the laundry hamper, Jensen helps get Jared up so they can untuck his legs from under him, stretch him out so he doesn’t hurt more than he needs to tomorrow morning. Jared wakes enough as they try to position him that he helps a little and it isn’t long before they’re back where they started: Jeff still lying on his back and Jared and Jensen snuggled up close, one under each arm. Jared settles with his arm across Jeff’s stomach and Jensen puts his out there too, tucked right up against Jared’s. There’s a long moment of comfortable silence, and then Jensen tilts his head up in a silent request for a kiss.

 

Jeff tips his chin down to meet him and they kiss, slow and easy, not going anywhere because they’re already right where they’re meant to be. Jensen breaks the kiss and lies back down with his head against Jeff’s chest, looks across at Jared where he sleeps, sighing.

 

“You know I love you both dearly?” Jeff asks quietly.

 

Jensen twists a little and looks up at him through his lashes, smiles because Jeff is smiling.

 

“Yeah, Papa, we know. We love you, too,” Jensen says easily, speaking for Jared because he knows, at least in this instance, that he can. “We’re glad to have you back.”

 

Jeff gives them a both a little squeeze, hugging them close as the room falls back into silence, that same calm, peaceful quiet where Jeff first found his boys upon his return. “It’s good to be back, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading. Comments and kudos are love ❤


End file.
